James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 14
Here is part fourteen of James Graham's first movie spoof of Scrappy Doo. Cast *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Dumbo *Atomic Betty as Mrs. Jumbo *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Ripto (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) as The Ringmaster *Tooty (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Giddy (Female Elephant 1) *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Prissy (Female Elephant 2) *Petunia (from Happy Tree Friends) as Catty (Female Elephant 3) *Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) as Matriach (Female Elephant 4) *Gloria (from Madagascar) as Female Elephant 5 *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Female Elephant 6 *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Female Elephant 7 *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Female Elephant 8 *Misty (from Pokemon) as Female Elephant 9 *Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Female Elephant 10 *Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Female Elephant 11 *Pingu's Mom (from Pingu) as Female Elephant 12 *Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) as Female Elephant 13 *Duchess (from The Aristocats) Female Elephant 14 *Top Cat as Jim Crow *Ratty (from The Wind in the Willows) Preacher Crow *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Glasses Crow *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as Straw Hat Crow *Barney (from The Simpsons) as Fat Crow Special Guests *Long John Silver as Tim *Cynder, Elora, and Ember as The Chipettes *Cuddles as Sonic *Toothy as Tails *Young Simba as Tails *Young Bambi as Original Tails *Salem as Pluto *John Crichton as Lumiere *Jerry as Littlefoot *Jerry's Girlfriend as Cera *Toodles as Ducky *Fievel as Petrie *Tom as Spike *Butch as Chomper *Tanya as Ruby *Tommy as Fix-It Felix Jr. *Big Mac as Wreck-It Ralph *Holly as Vanellope Von Schweetz *Theodore as Roger Rabbit *George as Eddie Valiant *Robin Hood as Eddy *Little John as Ed *Friar Tuck as Double Dee *Scooby Doo as Basil of Baker Street *Spike as Dr. Dawson *Pongo as Mordecai *Danny as Rigby *Sgt Tibbs as Thomas *Dougal, Ermintrude, Brian, Dylan, and Homsar as Manny, Manny's Wife, Manny's Baby, Diego, and Sid *Tails as Spongebob *Big as Patrick *Wallace as Gumball *Gromit as Darwin *The Robot Pirates as The Heffalumps and Woozles *The Dantinis as The Antz Villains *The Courage the Cowardly Dog Gang as The Archery Gang and Parade *The Goliath Characters as The Jungle Patrol *The Nazis Gang as The Pelicans *The Goons (from Pinocchio) as The Marching Cards *The Penguins of Madagascar Cast as The Outer Space Penguins Cast *Charlie as Bob *Linus as Larry *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Plucky Ducky *The Koopa Troopas as The Albert Einstein Clones *Hoigle as Timon *Moigle as Pumbaa *Ten Cents as Winnie the Pooh *Sunshine as Piglet *Admiral Razorbeard as The Grand Duke of Owls *Hoodlums as The Grand Duke of Owls' Minions *Jim Hawkins as Flik *Young Faline as Princess Dot *Rayman as Mickey Mouse *Ly the Fairy as Minnie Mouse *Globox as Donald Duck *Uglette as Daisy Duck *Hercules as Tigger *Baby as Roo *Shaggy Rogers as Cogsworth *Agent Ed as Woody *Cub as Baby Face *Buster, Sykes' Two Doberman, Jasper, and Horace as The Weasels *Nutty as Original Sonic *Kiddy Kong as Mowgli *Diddy Kong as Flounder *Tiny Kong as Pricess Ariel *Jano as Discord *Tony as Jiminy Cricket *Fievel as Pinocchio *Olivia as Alice *Thomas O' Malley as Baloo *Chip as Jacquimo *Grampus as Rabbit *Scylla as Nightmare Moon *Beagle Boys as The Monsters *Mr. Toad as John Darling *Billy Rabbit as Michael Darling *Sailor Moon as Wendy Darling *Sonic as Peter Pan *Knuckles as Shrek *Coco Bandicoot as Blossom *Dr. Robotnik as Captain Hook *Popeye as K"nuckles *Russell as Captain Flapjack *Ash Ketchum as Scooby Doo *Tweety as Pichu *Jaune Tom as Ichabod Crane *Phillipe as Ichabod's Horse *AiAi as Aladdin *The Female Girls as The Belly Dancers *Pikachu as Abu *Gumball, Darwin, and Anais as Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *The Fairies as The Flowers *Bowser Koopas as Frankenstein *Tawna Bandicoot as Buttercup *Pasadena Opossum as Bubbles *The Peanuts Characters as The Veggietales Cast *Pingu as Jimmy *The TUGS Characters as The Wreck It-Ralph Cast *Tak as Romeo *Princess Yum Yum as Juliet *The Six Gumgang as Pluto's Nightmare Animals Transcript *Bernard: That's a pretty schstrick schlick. All right. Let's see ya blow a square one, pal. *Scrappy Doo: Okey Dokey, laddy. (blows a square bubble) *Bernard: Say, that's very, very clever. Now blow a great big one. *Scrappy Doo: Well, okay. (blows a great big bubble, which flies up in the sky, but turns into a goon, who dances in front of Scrappy, surprising him and Long John Silver, Cynder, Elora, and Ember) *Bernard: That's a good shape. *Grampus: Hey! (realizes when some goons appear) *Bernard: Scrappy! (hides with Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Padena Opossum, Cuddles, Toothy, Young Simba, Young Bambi, and Casey Jones behind Scrappy and the gang) Do you see what I see? (the Pink Elephants on Parade plays as Shaggy Rogers, John Crichton, Jerry, Jerry's Girlfriend, Toodles, Fievel, Tom, Butch, Tanya, Tommy, Big Mac, Holly, Theodore, and George back away in panic, before an explosion surprises Robin Hood and Little John by scaring them, along with Friar Tuck, Scooby Doo, Spike, Dr. Dawson, Pongo, Danny, Sgt Tibbs, Dougal, Ermintrude, Brian, Dylan, Homsar, Tails, Big, Wallace, and Gromit, as The Robot Pirates, The Dantinis, The Courage the Cowardly Dog Gang, The Goliath Characters, The Nazis Gang, The Goons (from Pinocchio), The Penguins of Madagascar Cast, Charlie, Linus, Toad (from Super Mario Bros), and The Koopa Troopas, and scaring Bernard and Scrappy) *Chorus: (various shots from our heroes are shown with the villains marching and dancing) Look out! Look out! Pink elephants on parade. Here they come! Hippety hoppety. They're here, and there, Pink elephants ev'rywhere! Look out! Look out! They're walking around the bed, On their head, Clippety cloppety. Arrayed in braid, Pink elephants on parade! What'll I do? What'll I do? What an unusual view! *Jano: I could stand the sight of worms, And look at microscopic germs, But technicolor pachyderms, Is really much for me. *Scylla: I am not the type to faint, When things are odd or things, are quaint. But seeing things you know that ain't, Can certainly give you an awful fright! What a sight! *Chorus: Chase 'em away! Chase 'em away! I'm afraid need your aid, Pink elephants on parade! Hey hey hey, Pink elephants! Pink elephants! Pink elephants... *(This goes on forever until an explosion goes off and fades out) Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs